


In Hannibal's Office

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Series: tumblr stuff [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Will, Bruises, Cock Slut, Crying, Filthy, Intense, M/M, Noisy Will, Notfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal, i'll clean it up one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there’s sweat dripping down his forehead to his throat where Hannibal’s fingers grip him tight, he knows he’s gonna have bruises lining his neck like a tattoo and he loves it</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hannibal's Office

there’s sweat dripping down his forehead to his throat where Hannibal’s fingers grip him tight, he knows he’s gonna have bruises lining his neck like a tattoo and he loves it

Hannibal grunts on a particularly hard thrust and Will’s mouth drops open on a silent scream, right hand letting go of the ladder’s handle only for Hannibal’s to cover it and close it up again, fingers intertwining

teeth close on his earlobe and one of Hannibal’s leg pushes his further open, his dick instantly going deeper inside him somehow, he’s so fucking full, he swears he can almost feel Hannibal’s dick if he touches his stomach

Will’s dick is dripping, his legs are trembling, he’s getting fucked so good, _so good,_ and he’s close, he can taste his orgasm on the tip of his tongue

he’s crumbling a little more with each wave of heat passing through his body, he’s not even supporting himself anymore, Hannibal holding him up with just an arm around his waist, biceps and thighs bulging with the extra weight, never faltering from his rhythm despite it

the shocking feeling of emptiness after all this time getting filled up wakes Will up from his state of complete bliss and he starts to turn around, a snarl on his lips but a hand fist in his hair and tug his head back sharply, baring his throat to Hannibal’s biting kisses

he gets guided down on the floor, limbs every which way, tremors wracking his body and Hannibal’s body covering from head to toe, the cold floor against his aching dick makes him hisses and he hides his face in Hannibal’s arm, tears forming as he feels Hannibal’s dick pushing inside him again

he opens his mouth wide for Hannibal’s searching kiss like he’s taking holy communion, every thrust of Hannibal’s wide dick, every filthy wet slapping sound of Hannibal’s balls against his ass like a religious experience to him

the arm cushioning Will’s head leaves and Hannibal sits up, grinding his dick against Will’s hole like he’s trying to push deeper, a hand gripping Will’s nape to hold him down as his hands scrabbles and scratches the wooden floor, his open mouth smearing spit everywhere, Hannibal punching little noises out of him that rises in pitch, breath stuttering from him like he’s being choked until Hannibal grabs a handful of his hair once more and _**tugs** and he’s gone gone gone_


End file.
